


Oh, won't you stay with me? ('Cause you're all I need)

by I AM STILL MAD DC (rahmaloloucandy)



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Spy Kakashi, both are spies, spy iruka, they are both lowky yandere, they are the physical embodiment of be gay do crime in this fic, to whom i do not know, which is ooc but still, writing stresses me out man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rahmaloloucandy/pseuds/I%20AM%20STILL%20MAD%20DC
Summary: "...I was your mission; you were mine. It’s almost even romantic, no?”
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Oh, won't you stay with me? ('Cause you're all I need)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote and drew this for the Iruka august gift exchange!!!  
> title from "stay with me" by Sam Smith

“me and you, are so alike yet so different it makes me wonder…” Iruka whispered into the air, slowly caressing his lovers face

two people wrung out by fate sitting in the balcony of their third-story apartment in a night, so beautifully serene and clear 

“You’re a spy,” expressed Kakashi like he was stating a random dog fact but his voice calm and almost unreeving 

there was no shock or betrayal in his eyes; he can’t feel betrayed by that fact bc that would make him a hypocrite. slowly Iruka smiled sweetly 

“ cat’s out of the bag ..” the brunette sighed, there was no use for lying in this situation, they knew for a while that they would have to sit and talk about this, it just so happen that Kakashi decided to be the grownup in this situation and stop procrastinating, such a shame,  
he enjoyed their little play of the ordinary chunin and the pervy jounin-sensei, but there was no use dwelling on the past, now that that can of worms was open they were required to talk 

leaning close to Kakashi and hooking his hand behind his lovers head he all but whispered “ but so are you.. “  
his lover smiled and trailed fingers down his chest. “Of course, I am. So are you. I was your mission; you were mine. It’s almost even romantic, no?” 

chuckling at the statement they both looked oddly pleased with themselves, for in a world were everyone was hooked with strings and strings with no free will 

they were the puppeteers, and now that they found each other, that they have fallen in love, they’re going to give whoever dared to think to separate them _hell_


End file.
